Life.0 (Vol. 2)
Life.0 I got out of bed and stretched. It's been almost a week since Afanasiia moved in. Arya, though not liking it at first, came to accept Afanasiia. She even sneaks into the bathroom when Afanasiia is taking a shower. I'm not sure what's going on it there, but I heard strange sounds coming. An image popped into my head, giving me a nosebleed. I must do everything in my power to prevent Arya from finding that out. I can only imagine what she'd do with that kind of knowledge. Getting my clothes on, I headed down stairs. Today is Arya's turn to prepare breakfast. We've been taking turn for making the meals. Today it's Arya's turn to make breakfast and my turn for dinner. Afanasiia wasn't that good of a cook in the beginning, but Arya helped her out. She claimed it was because she didn't want to heat a burnt fish again, but, if you ask me, she just wanted to help for no reason at all. Honestly, I really do have a hard time figuring that Satan out. Once I got down stairs, I saw that both Arya and Afanasiia were sitting at the dining table, with sparks flying between them. Yep, they're hard to figure out. "So, what's for breakfast?" "Scrambled eggs and sausage." I grabbed a plate, piled up some eggs and sausages, and sat down at the table. I might not like Arya staying here, but, I'm got to say, she is a great cook. She usually makes more elaborate meals, but, every now and again, she'll do simple things like this. After we finished our breakfast, I let out a sigh. "What's wrong James?" "I'm getting too used to this." Arya tilted her head. "What do you mean?" "I mean that I'm having breakfast with a Satan and nun together like it's the most natural thing in the world!" They looked over at each other. "He does have a point. Normally, we'd be enemies, wouldn't we?" Arya just shrugged. "I don't see the problem. Besides, there's no way Afanasiia would be of any threat to me. All she can do is use phoenix fire to heal people. Although, it is strange that it heals other people and not herself. Maybe it's a sub-species Sacred Gear?" "?" "?" Seeing our reactions, she sighed. "Sub-species are unique Sacred Gears whose abilities change based on the thoughts and feelings of its wielder. They tend to be stronger than the normal versions." "So, the reason my Phoenix's Blessing is different from other's is because of my personality." "Yes." Well, that explains that. I'm glad we know why Afanasiia's Sacred Gear is different from the other Phoenix's Blessings. But still, this talk about powers makes me wonder why I have the Satan clan's powers. I don't have a Sacred Gear and I'm 100% human. As I was thinking this, I glanced at the cloak, and saw that it was about time to get ready for school. XXXXXXXXXXXXX I was standing here, watching the three of them walking towards school. I probably should be keeping an eye on Arya Satan, but I could help but move my eyes towards the boy. Lucifuge didn't say his name, but I knew he was important to this Dark Lady of this. After all, I can sense his demonic power. Although he's giving off the power of a high-class devil, I can tell he has much more power in him then first meets the eye. I couldn't help but smile at that. This boy is really interesting. I could use him. Maybe I can bring him back to Malebolge with me and help teach him to use his demonic powers. Besides, I don't know why, but I can't help but feel like I want to help him. It's like he has the same kind of aura as one of the Old Maous. "Leonora, what are you doing? We have a mission you know." I couldn't help but be annoyed that this annoying cousin of mine took me out of my train of thought. "Yes Medraut, I know. Capture the Satan girl and bring her back to the Underworld." "Exactly. We can't have a Satan being out here on Earth. We need her in the Underworld." I just sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He looked at me in annoyance. "Let's get going." Category:Fanon Story